ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Cells vs. Pathogens: Intrinsic Defenses and Counterdefenses, organized by Drs. Sara R. Cherry, Craig R. Roy and Harmit S. Malik. The conference will be held in Hyatt Regency Monterey, Monterey, CA from March 23-26, 2018. Cells have evolved complex mechanisms to detect and respond to infection. We are only beginning to uncover the cellular mechanisms that engage invading pathogens to restrict infection. While bacteria, viruses and parasites are seemingly different, emerging data suggests that there is a convergence of cellular pathways that target these invading pathogens which these pathogens have developed subversive strategies to evade. This meeting will focus on host processes at the forefront of this battle and how pathogens are targeted. From the initial stages of non-self recognition to the effector pathways engaged, these diverse pathogens are both manipulated and manipulating the system. Cutting-edge technologies are driving our deeper understanding of how core biological processes can be regulated in the favor of the host, or pathogen, and how these new mechanisms may be harnessed to treat diverse diseases. This meeting focuses on intrinsic mechanisms of defense across pathogens, bringing together diverse areas of expertise showcasing the convergence of pathways engaged.